1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of method and apparatus for removing objectionable, volatile compounds from hot gas streams and involves cooling such streams to cause precipitation of the volatile materials along with mineral particles, and then consolidating the mixture into solid shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the technology of cement manufacture, the problem of alkali concentration is of particular importance in two respects. For one, it has been recognized that even low quantities of alkali oxides in the cement lead to disturbances in the setting properties. For another, in modern cement installations which use suspension gas drying, there is particular difficulty due to high alkali content in the raw granular material for cement. This difficulty lies not only in an altered flow behavior of the raw granular material in the heat exchanger, but also because of incrustations and formations of deposits in the passages from the furnace and the heat exchanger system. As a result, a satisfactory regulation of the furnace heat exchanger installation is not possible.